


Fateful Encounter

by kakushidate



Series: Don't Leave Me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, enemies stage tho, no Papillon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakushidate/pseuds/kakushidate
Summary: Turns out Ladybug isn't the only Miraculous holder in Paris.





	Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written a proper fic in YEARS, not to mention a fic in english. also i hate quotation marks as a mean to write dialogues.

 Ladybug swung from building to building using her yoyo in the pitch black of the night. The power outage was still being dealt with, resulting in a couple of parisian districts to drown in darkness, such as this one. The night was warn though and people were not interested in sitting in stuffy apartments. Lots of groups were hanging out outside with lanterns and candles, making these parts of Paris look a bit more magical.

 Not every corner was full of these magical lights though. After passing through a couple more streets Ladybug heard a loud conversation in a rather unpleasant tone. She stopped atop the nearest building and sat at the corner of the roof, an observer hidden in the shadow. Whatever was going on, it wouldn't hurt to listen. Who knows how this situation might end.

 - Listen dude - said a male voice with a soft accent. - I have no idea where you came from or what do you want from us, but for the last time, we are NOT thieves!

 - We were just hanging out like the rest of people in such hot weather! - a female voice added eagerly.

 - Please, leave us alone. - Another female voice joined.

 A low growl rolled through the alley, causing a shiver to rum down Ladybug's spine. Whoever they were talking to wasn't going to let go easily.

 - Whatever you say I know you all have something on your conscience! - an angry voice replied. - This means you have to be brought before justcie!

 - Dude, we did nothing wrong! - the first voice cried hopelessly.

 Then this same voice howled in pain.

 - Bart! - cried a whole group. Seems like there are more than just three.

 Ladybug's wait was over. She jumped down into the alley, spinning her yoyo combat ready. It's faint red glow revealed six scared, teenage faces and one with a dark mask around the eyes, stiffened with anger. The six teens, taking advantage of Ladybugs appearance, sprinted out of the alley. The masked man looked over his shoulder after them and then looked back at Ladybug, his cat-like pupils in slits.

 - Because of you those criminals got away! - he drawled.

 - From what I've heard they were innocent! - she replied firmly. - And you attacked them!

 - They were resis-

 - Resisting what? Who the hell do you think you are, Batman?!

 - Why you little...!

 The masked man ponced at her, knocking her over. He tried to pin her down but Ladybug was faster and kicked him off and quickly jumped on her feet, spinning her yoyo again to light the alley up again. The man reached for his back and took out a baton, then broke it into two. His stance screaming he was more than ready to fight.

 - I'm gonna say this once - he growled. - Don't get in my way!

 - Or what, Robin? - Ladybug teased.

 The man hissed in anger.

 - Or I'm gonna squash you like the bug you are!

 He jumped at her again but this time Ladybug ducked and continued to spin her yoyo. Whoever this man was, he saw better in the darkness than her. Better not let him regain this advantage. He pounced once more, this time Ladybug jumped over him. Couple more succesful evades later the man was seething with fury. By then Ladybug got a good image of the mysterious assailant - he was weating a dark, leather suit with a belt tail, round bell on the collat and cat ears on top of his head. His hair seemed to be blonde and definitely looked like he never combed it properly. His cat-eyes were mesmerizing green.

 - What's wrong, chaton? - she teased with a chuckle. - Trouble keeping up with a little bug?

 He squinted his eyes and growled.

 - I don't have time for this - he grunted, more to himself.

 - Don't get all sulky! Let's play some more! - Ladybug continued to tease.

 He charged at her but this time too, he didn't accomplish anything. Ladybug threw her yoyo forward and tangled the man with the string. The man lost his balance and fell onto his knees. She approached him carefully then leaned over him a little, a scolding stance.

 - Bad kitty! - she said in a serious tone, teasing him yet again.

 The man snorted.

 - I have a name, you know - he said stiffly.

 - So do I, you know - she replied.

 His eyes turned to slits again, but voice remained calm and stiff.

 - What is it then, bugaboo?

 This time Ladybug's face tensed.

 - Ladybug, - she replied proudly, crossing her arms on her chest.

 The man's eyes lit up, a playful yet unsettling grin showed up on his face.

 - Pleasure to meet you, Ladybug. I am Chat Noir.

 She squinted her eyes, such a sudden change in his demeanor. Suddenly the streetlamps lit up, light flooded the alley. Now she could see the whole figure of Chat Noir. He got up from his knees and stepped closer to her, vetting her head to toe. Then he looked her in the eye, his face enigmatic.

 - Looks like we have common friends, m'lady.

 Another tease.

 - It seems so, saddly. Anyway, I recall you saing you don't have time for this.

 She pulled her yoyo rapidly, making Chat Noir spin while the string untagled from him. Then she jumped atop the building she earlier hid on.

 - I have to go aswell. - She saluted him with a wink when he stopped spinning.

 His eyes in slits again. Then she swung away on her yoyo in her ladybug fashion, leaving angered Chat Noir in the empty alley on his own.


End file.
